mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darren Jackson
| birth_place = Orsett, Essex, UK | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = British | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Karate, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Judo, Thai Boxing, Boxing Bare knuckle | stance = | fightingoutof= Sittingbourne, Kent, UK | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 6 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 7 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Darren Jackson (born in Orsett, Essex, UK is a British mixed martial arts fighter. Amongst his fights were two appearances in UK Mixed Martial Arts Championships (UKMMAC). He is one of the head coaches at Valhalla Combat in Sittingbourne, and has been featured in Fighters Magazine. Record Jackson fought in bare-knuckle and unlicensed boxing matches and was undefefted, before becoming involved in mixed martial arts, which he saw as a progression from the "unstructured" combat which he used to engage in. Jackson has argued that mixed martial arts provide a safer alternative to boxing, due to the reduced reliance on hits to the head and the greater emphasis on wrestling. Professionally, Jackson has fought in two events promoted by the UKMMA Championships. In his first fight, at UKMMAC 6, he won the silver medal, losing to Fabrice Degund the French kick boxing champion and cracking his own elbow in the process. In his second fight, at UKMMAC 8, he was defeated by Dennis Kelly, Kelly had 14 fights to Jackson's 2, but Jackson still took the fight, In March, 2005, Jackson fought on the undercard of the International Kickboxing Federation world title bout between Mark Epstein and Alan Fenandes, losing to Geoff Dabbs in the 81 kg International Rules division after taking the fight in short notice. Martial arts training Along with Phil Brown, Jackson is one of the head coaches at Valhalla Combat in Sittingbourne, where they teach a mixture of boxing, jujitsu, Muay Thai and wrestling. Phil Brown and Jackson were amongst a handful of students that trained with Steve Morris in Horsham and were taught the Morris method. Jackson has also coached some fighters, such as Ian Bloy. Fight records Professional mixed martial arts Mixed martial arts {| style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" class="wikitable" width="99%" |- | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Date | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Outcome | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Opponent | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Method | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Event | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Round, time |- |10 October 2004 | Win |Charlie Kane |Submission |VH Extreme Brawl 8 |- |20 February 2005 | Loss |Vinny Thompson |TKO |UK Fight Night |1, :59 |- |12 June 2005 | Loss |Simion Lees |KO (Knee) |Valhalla Extreme Brawl 9 |1 |- |16 July 2003 | Win |Thommy Baker |Submission (Kimura) |Valhalla Ground & Pound |2, 2:07 |- |1 October 2003 | Win |Phil West |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |Valhalla trials |1, :36 |- |26 November 2005 | Loss |Ronnie Davis |Submission (Armbar) |Strike Force 4 |1, 2:00 |- |24 June 2004 | Loss |Peter Jonson |Submission (Triangle Choke) |Last man standing |1, :44 |- |25 January 2004 | Loss |Jonny Smith |Submission (Choke) |Cage fighter |2, 4:35 |- |21 April 2004 | Win |Andy Simpson |KO (Spinning Back Fist) |Valhalla Belt Championships - Judgement Day |1, 3:20 |- |14 July 2004 | Win |Dean Stevens |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |Valhalla - Hard as Hell |2, 2:10 |- |1 December 2004 | Win |Dennis Jones |TKO (Doctor Stoppage) |Valhalla Combat 2 |2, 3:39 See also * List of bare-knuckle boxers * List of male mixed martial artists References External links * Category:Living people Category:Bare-knuckle boxers Category:British mixed martial artists Category:British Jiu-Jitsu practitioners by nationality Category:Romani people Category:People from Orsett Category:1972 births